


that old familiar tweet tweet tweet

by vertigo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/pseuds/vertigo
Summary: It's been three years and Aaron is still not used to the weight of someone else in bed.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard/Jean Moreau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	that old familiar tweet tweet tweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbluebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluebox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sphynx and the Hare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726496) by [darkbluebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluebox/pseuds/darkbluebox). 



> Oh wow two works in a day.
> 
> This is all Blue's fault and if you want to learn more about this universe, go read [The Sphynx and the Hare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726496/chapters/51827602)

It's been three years and Aaron is still not used to the weight of someone else in bed.

He had two years with Katelyn, two wonderful years in which he thought she was the one. Then two years in which he laid in his bed with nothing and no one but his own daemon. 

Then Jean was wheeled into the emergency room where Aaron was working as an intern, with his tiny daemon tucked close to him, the black eyes of the bird flickering between consciousness and fear. Some personal didn't want to touch him-- the old ingrained distaste for idem genus daemons held them back. But not Ledie and Aaron, never them. 

He barely felt it when Ledie jumped from the pocket of his scrubs to assess the damage done to Myrl as Aaron took control of the situation, which was a pretty bad concussion and some bruised bones. 

That was three years ago. 

Ledie took an instant liking to Myrl and Aaron blushed when Jean blinked his blue eyes at him. He was hooked on the first hello. 

He wonders if that's what Lexia felt when she took a look at Fìrinn. He wonders if Andrew felt the same electric current lighting him up from the inside the first time his and Neil's daemon touched. 

Aaron blinks open his eyes, watching as Jean sleeps the exhaustion from the game by his side. Silent breathing. Hands tucked close to his chest. Black mouse hidden away in his messy black hair. 

It doesn't come as a surprise that Ledie would still cling to their belief that it is better to be inconspicuous, but it is cute to see the pale ears and pinkish nose standing out in the middle of Jean's too long hair. Ledie doesn't say a word, knowing it's too early for them to be up. Instead she squeaks, a tiny sound that Aaron only hears because he's been familiar with it for most of his life. "Sleep, Ledie. It's okay." Aaron whispers softly and watches as his own daemon relaxes and something unfurls inside him. 

Security never came easy to them.

But now Aaron feels more secure than ever. He looks at the perch above their bed where Myrl watches over them, his black eyes never straying from Aaron. 

He smiles at him, the only soft good morning he can offer to the daemon without risking awaking Jean. Myrl hops a bit and flies from the perch to the middle of their bed, hopping around and assessing Ledie's spot on top of Jean's head. 

Aaron feels the soft flutter of something inside his guts as Myrl's beak runs over Ledie's whiskers before he hops to the space between the pillows to watch Aaron. 

At first, Aaron thought the silence was unnerving. Myrl's rituals were weird to him, the way that even when he and Jean were kissing Myrl would keep his distance, the raised feathers whenever Aaron got closer. He's not in the habit of lying but it hurt. It hurt to see that even when Aaron tried his best, the deepest part of Jean would keep his distance. 

But he would never blame him. With all that he'd gone through, it wasn't surprising that Myrl kept his distance. He still does. He still keeps Aaron at arms length. "Sleep, Myrl. It's Sunday." Aaron whispers, watching Myrl hop around the bed as if he was searching for something. Jean stirs a bit and Aaron moves, wrapping his arm around Jean's strong shoulders. 

Ledie stirs, moving from Jean's hair to his hands. 

Aaron sometimes worries himself with how much he trusts Jean. One good squeeze of his hand and Ledie (and him) would be gone. But he's perfectly comfortable with watching Ledie relax inside Jean's fist. Aaron's eyes leave Ledie once she's asleep and he looks at Myrl, still hopping from place to place until he lands on Aaron's stomach. 

He looks at the daemon, keeping one hand rubbing circles on Jean's shoulders and the other still on his own chest. Myrl cocks his head, the little green on his feathers shining under the warm spring morning light. Aaron watches closely as Myrl opens his beak and allows a peep to come out. "Morning," he says gently and Myrl hops closer and closer to Aaron's resting hand.

"Too early," Myrl's soft voice answers. He prods Aaron's finger with his beak and Aaron raises his index, moving it slowly to scratch Myrl's head gently. "Go back to sleep."

Myrl also sounds tired, and as usual, Aaron questions himself how much Myrl actually sleeps. "Too early to argue, Myrl." Aaron says softly when Myrl flitters to hide in the nest of Jean's black locks. It doesn't cover him as good as it does to Ledie, but Aaron knows it's somewhere safe for the daemon. "Sleep Myrl. Too early," 

Myrl tweets, a tiny lovely sound that makes Aaron close his eyes. He squeezes Jean's bicep and kisses the half moon tattooed over the old 3.

Aaron's eyes are shutting when he hears a sound. It's not a timid peep, or a reserved tweet.

It's a bold and loud song, echoing in the space of their bedroom, coming out of Myrl's lungs. It sounds rusty, as if he's been quiet for a long time.

But it's the freer Aaron has ever seen him. He watches as Myrl sings and sings from his perch on Jean's head, his eyes closing as he finally gets the notes right. 

"It's been a while." Jean mumbles, opening his eyes and smiling at Aaron. Myrl trips over the song, and if birds could blush, Aaron is sure Myrl would be a cardinal by now.

It's funny and sad how someone can be so self conscious of their own happiness. "You know why." Myrl sputters as he hops from Jean's hair to Aaron's, where he discovered he could blend in very well. 

"Good morning," Aaron says softly, kissing Jean's lips gently. 

"Indeed," Jean answers with a smile, bringing Ledie up to nest on his hair. "Good morning."

"I can also sing if you want." Ledie offers and Aaron chuckles at the silliness of his own daemon. 

"Don't embarrass us Ledie." He says before he kisses Jean once more. "Plans?"

Jean hums, scratching Ledie's soft fur and making Aaron tingle all over. "There's a new episode of the Mandalorian."

Aaron nods as an answer, turning on the television and leaning his head against Jean's. It's the perfect angle for their daemons to touch: Ledie's whiskers to Myrl's beak. 

"Maybe you can try the opening credits, Myrl." Jean says. Myrl sputters again, angry peeps coming muffled against Ledie's nose. 

"In your dreams." Myrl says, getting bolder and closer to Ledie. "...Maybe we just need a new song."

Aaron feels in his bones Ledie cozying herself besides Myrl as he tweets the song under his breath. 

Jean looks at him, a smile pulling the scar across his lips. "Just not the imperial March." He says and Aaron closes his eyes with laughter.


End file.
